Lost Twin
by konan248
Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father but will that all change when she meets Varia. Fem!Tsuna. Any pairings possible.
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Title: Lost twin

Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father.

Disowner: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I wish I did.

Chapter One

A new born baby girl with a brown tuff of hair on her head lay in the arms of a woman with short brown and hair and the same colored eyes. A new born baby boy with the same facial structure lay in the arms of a blonde man that was smiling at his new born kids and at his wife lying down."Nana have you come up with names for our kids?" the man asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes I have, this girl will be Tsunahime and the boy's name will be Kazuki." the man's smile was now met by the woman's smile. "I'm sure both of them will turn out to be wonderful kids."

~~Woohoo Time Skip To Their Two Year Birthday~~

"Happy Birthday Tsu-chan, Kazuki-chan!" a woman with short brown hair and matching eyes said smiling widely at her two twins. The girl was in an orange dress with short brown hair in pigtails. Her eyes were the same colored as her mother's a light shade of brown that complimented her brown hair just right. The boy on the other hand had blonde hair and a lighter shade of brown for eyes.

"Tank Shou Mama! (Thank You Mama)" the two twins yelled in unison. The door opens and in walks the blonde hair man and an older man with gray hair and a beard. "Papa, Gwandpa!" the two yell again this time running towards the two men.

"Ahh Tsunahime-chan, Kazuki- kun it's good to see you again. You've gotten so big, happy Birthday!" When he says this he brings out from behind his back to boxes. They each take a box and open it. Tsunahime, the girl with the brown hair got a book that made her tilt her head and ask, "Gwandpa wats dis?" the little girl ask while her brother is jumping up and down with joy of getting a new toy truck. "Tsunahime that is a book explaining about where I live, Italy." the old man smiles and starts to teach Tsuna how to read.

After Tsuna got the basics of how to read she took the book and went into the next room. "Iemitsu, your daughter has more than just the sky flame. Also I can tell she has trouble with physical activity. Tsunahime is not cut out for doing this Mafia boss. But as I said before it must be the oldest child to be boss. Therefore I want you to abandon her at an orphanage before she turns three." the man now known as Iemitsu was now in shock. His one and only was his beloved daughter not able to become the boss of Vongola but he was going to have to abandon her in an orphanage. "I know that this will be hard but it is the only choice. I am only saying this because it is in Tsuahime's favor this way she will live longer."

Iemitsu now just stared down at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth and let out a sigh, "I know and that is why I will agree, a month before her birthday her third birthday I will put her in an orphanage." Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and talk to my wife about this.

"Iemitsu! What do you mean abandon Tsuna-chan I refuse!" Nana yelled at her husband. "Nana, I know that this is hard but I don't want her to be part of the Mafia and Timoteo- san said that this was the only way. So please Nana please listen and put Tsunahime in an orphanage I found in the next town when she turns three." Iemitsu sighs and turns to his wife with a serious face. "As for Kazuki, I don't know want him to know about us putting Tsuna-chan in an orphanage. Just let her be happy for the last year she has with us."

~Outside the Door~

'Why does Tsuna-chan have to leave?' a young boy with blonde hair was sitting outside the door listening to his parents conversation with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Do I tell Tsuna?' the boy shook his head after the thought of seeing his younger sister crying. 'No I don't want to see Tsuna cry.' When all of this is over I'll go and get Tsunahime from that orphanage.' The young boy stood up and wiped his tears and ran to where Tsuna was and get her away from that book.

~I'm lazy and I don't want to write about what happened over the year~

Summary of what happened over the year: They traveled around the world and Tsuna spent quality time with her parents that seemed to be hiding behind forced smiles. Tsuna decided to ignore it and just continue to smile with her family.

"Nana, it's time, we have to go and put Tsuna in the orphanage. I found one where there isn't a lot of kids and the caretaker is kind. Come we must go and take Tsuna." The two left the house with a sleeping Tsuna in their arms while going to the orphanage.

~At the Orphanage~

"We're trusting you to take care of our daughter Miss Sachiko." Nana smiled gently at the woman with black hair in a pony tail before planting a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Please don't let her grow up to be a cruel woman." Iemitsu grins before rustling his daughter's hair and then both Nana and Iemitsu walked out the door saying their last goodbyes.

A little Tsuna opens her eyes just a little to see both her mom and dad leaving her there at the orphanage. She feel tears burning at her eyes but refusing to cry knowing something like this was going to happen because of the way they were acting around her. Yet they decide to just abandon her here by herself, she wants revenge but knows that she is still weak and too young for such a thing like that. "I will get stronger and I will get my revenge." A three year old girl declared this while she stood on her own two feet and decided that even if no one heard her besides Miss Sachiko. "I will get stronger no matter what. Until the day I can get my revenge, no matter what I'll stay alive and continue to get stronger."

Miss Sachiko stared down at the girl with brown hair that went down to her back and saw that her chocolate eyes were now a shade lighter and had a look of determination and sadness in them. She sighed a little and felt saddened that such a young girl had to feel abandoned by her own parents. "Come Tsunahime-chan I'll go and introduce you to everyone else.

**A.N: Okay so this chapter is mostly just information or introduction into the story. Plz update they really motivate me **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost Twin

Chapter 2

Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father.

Disowner: I don't own KHR

"Okay everyone this is our new friend." Miss Sachiko smiled and told the girl to introduce herself. The girl opened her mouth and told the 3 kids, "Tsunahime," in front of her was one girl and two boys. The girl had hair that looked purple and had her hair covering one eye with a gentle smile on her lips. The two boys however were frowning and glaring at each other. One of the boys had blue hair and two different color eyes, one red and the other blue. The other boy had black hair and grey eyes.

"Okay Tsuna-chan, this is Chrome-chan." She points her hand towards the girl with purple hair. "Mukuro-kun," her hand goes to the blue hair child who is about two years older than Chrome- chan. "And this is Hibari Kyoya." She smiles and her hand goes to the black haired boy who looks to be the same age as Mukuro. Although the middle aged woman is smiling Tsuna can tell that she is very afraid of the boy.

"Kufufufufufu, looks like we have another girl in our little orphanage." Mukuro-kun smirked and laughed again. "Hmm, another herbivore." Hibari said then walked off to his room. "H-i-hi I'm Chrome, wo-ould you like to be my friend?" the purple haired girl now known as Chrome walks up to Tsuna shakily with an out stretched hand. "Sure Chrome-chan." Tsuna says with a gentle smile to the girl who looks to be her age.

~I'm gonna do another times skip to when Tsuna is 9~  
Tsuna is now friends with all four of the people at the little orphanage. Chrome is now Tsuna's best friend and has also been able to talk more clearly and talk to people's eyes and not the ground. Hibari still considers her an herbivore but he has a sort of respect for her now that he will never tell anyone. Mukuro is well still him, creepy and always smirking. Tsuna act calmly around him but she is still kind of scared of him.

Tsuna has changed a lot her light brown eyes have grown darker and sadder, her goal in life is still to get revenge on her family. She has grown stronger learning from many books providing her with information on how to learn and perform the type of fighting she is reading. She has also learned how to speak Italian from Miss Sachiko. For a 9 year old girl Tsuna is not the Dame- Tsuna that everyone at school calls her. She hides it because she doesn't want to stand out but if she reads any book she can easily learn and absorb it in less than an hour.

Tsuna has found the place her Dad is but can't go and get him because one, he's in Italy, and two, if she goes she'll be bitten to death by Hibari-san.

"TSUNA-CHAN! Miss Sachiko fainted!" Chrome comes running down the hallway with a shocked look on her face. "Chrome, I'll call the hospital you go and make sure that Miss Sachiko can still breathe." Tsuna ran to the phone while Chrome ran back to the room with a cold wash cloth."

-Umm they're at the hospital- [Tsuna's POV]

A doctor walks up to the four children and opens his mouth but then closes it again as if to rethink what he wants to say. 'I know what he's gonna say but please don't let it be true'. He sighs then says, "I'm sorry to say this but, Sachiko-san is no longer with us she has passed on to the next life." The doctor stays there a few minutes watching us four stare at him with widened eyes. I look to my left when I feel someone squeeze my hand and I see Chrome-chan with watery eyes. Hibari-san and Mukuro are both looking down with expressionless faces. I feel my eyes water and then I feel the tears stream down my face. I open my mouth to talk to the others and I can't use my voice without a whimper. I try once more and I get my voice to work.

"Thank you doctor but could you leave us for now?" I ask with the tears still streaming down my face still not seeming to stop. I turn to my friends wiping my tears from my face and tell them, "What do we do now? Without Miss Sachiko we can't go back to the orphanage to live there by ourselves." The other three look up to me and I can tell that they all saw this coming.

Mukuro was the first to talk, "I have a place where I can go, I plan to take Chrome with me, Tsuna-chan you can come if you like." He smiles at me and takes Chrome's hand. "Herbivore, who do you think you're going to take? This Herbivore is coming with me." Hibari-san takes my hand and I can feel a faint blush. I open my mouth to talk to them but I feel myself being dragged off. "No! I can't go with you! I'm sorry but I have to go to Italy." I face Hibari who is staring at me with widened eyes that quickly turns into eyes glaring at me. "I'm sorry." After saying those last words I ran out of the hospital. I ran all the way back to the orphanage to gather my essentials and the plane ticket to Italy. I leave a note that I prepared a while ago on the table.

'Bye, little orphanage.' With those last thoughts I go out the door to walk towards the airport.

-A little after Tsuna Left- (Normal POV)

A breathless Hibari arrives at the orphanage with Mukuro and Chrome close behind. "Tsuna!" Hibari calls out before running into the building. Checking all the rooms in the small house he sees a note on the kitchen table. He reads,

_Dear Hibari-san, Chrome-chan and Mukuro,_

_If you are reading this then that means that I have left for Italy. I don't know if I'll be back but I hope you all take care of yourselves. I don't want you three to be hopeless but I know that the three of you will be fine. I'll come back to Namimori when I have killed a certain man but I don't know how long that will take. So until we meet again._

_From: Tsunahime'_

**A.N: That is the second chapter of Lost Twin. Plz review on questions that you have or comments you have. You can even comment on pairs that you want to see in this story. I'm going to tell you this now but this will not be a typical fanfiction where Tsuna will be put as Vongola's tenth boss. She's gonna be in Varia. I think in the next chapter it will be about Tsuna and the training she will go through at Varia and how she's accepted. And again hope you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: Lost Twin

Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father.

**A.N: Thank you to all the reviewers. I appreciate it. Now on to the story!**

Recap:

'_Dear Hibari-san, Chrome-chan and Mukuro,_

_If you are reading this then that means that I have left for Italy. I don't know if I'll be back but I hope you all take care of yourselves. I don't want you three to be hopeless but I know that the three of you will be fine. I'll come back to Namimori when I have killed a certain man but I don't know how long that will take. So until we meet again._

_From: Tsunahime'_

**~At Italy~**

A nine year old brunette girl staggered around the streets of Italy. 'Man I hate jet lag.' Tsuna thought to herself as she put her hand in her bag and took out some cash. 'What place will let a little kid check into a hotel without a parent?' as she thought that a silver haired boy ran in front of her and knocked her down while he was running. 'That boy looked to be the same age as me. Where did he come out from?' Tsuna looked down the alley hoping that there might be some magical hotel sign that says 'We'll give ya a room if you have money.' She looked down the alley way and only saw men in suites running down the alley way. _'Oh well, guess I'll just find a nice tree to sleep in for the night.'_ She thinks this as she walked into a park and climbed into a tree that had a decent amount of leaves that would hide her and possibly keep her warm.

~The silver haired boy~

"Damn it, why won't they stop chasing me?" the silver boy continues to run after knocking the brunette down. _'I'm surprised she didn't say anything and just walked away. Oh well, I still have to get away from these people.'_

"Smokin' Bomb Hayato! Get back here!" the men chasing him were yelling. The silver hair boy now known as Hayato came across a park, _'A park, perfect!'_ he thought to himself. Hayato ran up to the first tree he saw and threw smoke bombs down as cover then climbed up said tree. As he climbed up to the highest branch that would support his weight he saw the same brunette that he had knocked down sleeping. Trying to gain as much cover he hopped onto her branch trying not to awaken her.

Sadly luck was not on his side tonight because the young brunette slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. The girl was about to scream out loud so Hayato moved quickly got behind her and covered her mouth before she was able to say anything.

"Shut up will you or we'll both be killed." And just like that she shuts up! 'I should say that more often.' He continues to cover her mouth until the men walk away and everything is quiet. "Sorry about that." As Hayato said that he went down to the branch below and slowly fell asleep.

**~In the Morning~**  
Tsuna is wide awake and is staring at the silver haired boy thinking why he is still up in the tree. She raises her hand and pokes his cheek once then waits for a response but when nothing happens she tries again and again until finally he stirs and opens and eye to glare at her.

"What's up with you can't you see I'm trying to sleep. Buzz off twerp." He retorts in attempts to get her to leave her alone. Tsunahime's brow twitches and she feels her blood start to boil at the rude remark. "I'm not a twerp my names Tsunahime stupid! What's your name" Tsuna told back to him in fluid Italian. "Tch isn't that a Japanese name, where's your parents kid?" the silver haired boy replied. Tsuna blood temperature rose not only was he ignoring her question but he also called her a kid. "I'm not a kid we are pretty much the same age! Also I don't know where my parents are and I don't care. I was going to help you but you're weird and rude so bye." After Tsuna said that she jumped down from the tree to attempt to find another tree to start her investigation for _that man_.  
**~With Hayato~**

'_Weird kid what's up with her? But she did say she was gonna try and help me, maybe I can get her to help me.'_ A smirk appears on his face and he slowly drifts into once again thinking of a new plan involving the girl

**~Back with Tsuna~**  
Tsuna ran away until she couldn't see the tree that boy was on and climbed up the current tree she was standing by. Sitting on a branch close to the top Tsuna pulled out her laptop and turned it on. _'Now to ensure no one will find me.'_ Tsuna also takes out from her bag a flash drive with an antenna sticking out from the side and plugs it in to the side of the laptop.

_ 'Okay it's done loading now what was the organization called again? Ya it's Vongola.' _After thinking for a few moments Tsuna begins to hack into the Vongola data base. '_So worth all the trouble Hibari- san gave me. Now to find where exactly their headquarters is in Italy.' _Tsunahime thought to herself as she begun to scroll through the information on her screen. _'So _father_ is also here today? Great I'll show him exactly what kind of a lady I'll be.' _She thought to herself even at the very thought of her father disgusted her and wanted to forget about it.

Scrolling down the page se was currently on she looked for where they are located. _'Found it I'll infiltrate tomorrow, today I'll do a recap on my skills. Maybe I shouldn't give _him_ the right to see me. I'll infiltrate as a boy ten, my name…' _She thought to herself as she erased all evidence of any hacking whatsoever. She took a look at her mid waist brown hair and said aloud, "I really don't want to cut it, do I have enough money to buy a wig? Sure this won't count as wasting money at all." Tsuna then jumps down from the tree and walks into a wig store. **(A.N- I don't know if those really exist but oh well)**

Tsuna walks out of the wig store looking more like a boy, 'his' bangs cover 'his' eyes and 'his' brown hair hugs 'his' neck. Her, I mean his hair is even more gravity defying as it is now sticking up all at the top of Tsuna's head. _'Okay now just to go over weapons I have then I'll be ready to infiltrate.'_ Tsuna thought to herself and went back to her tree to go and count over her weapons.

_ 'I have a tessen, retractable pole, and gloves.' _Tsuna sighs thinking that the weapons that she had brought will not be enough to help her in this fight. Slowly Tsuna falls asleep and yet again the same silver haired boy climbs onto her tree and sits on the branch below hers. _'I think I may have finally lost them.' _He thinks to himself as he slowly falls asleep on the branch in a tree once again.

**~The Next morning~  
** _'He's back. I'm pretty sure I moved the tree I was sleeping in last night.' _"Hey boy why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be bothered?" Tsunahime says to the sleeping figure and poking his face like she did the previous morning.

"Leave me alone stupid girl? Are you the same person from yesterday?" the boy ask in a confused voice remembering that yesterday that the kid was a girl with long hair and big brown orange eyes with specks in them not a boy with short brown hair with hair covering his eyes. Although they were wearing the same clothes it could still be a different person.

"No I'm not the same person my name is Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looks the boy in the eyes and jumps down from the tree with his bag and starts walking towards Vongola Headquarters.

**Authors Note:**  
**Kay so this chapter may have just gotten a little more difficult to understand but the reason why Tsuna can speak fluid Italian because as she was at the orphanage she was always planning to go to Italy so she got Miss Sachiko to tutor her in Italian and after umm 6 years of learning Italian she can finally speak it fluidly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title: Lost Twin

**A.N: Hola all the people that read my fanfiction! **** I finally finished this chapter, I got through half of it then I got like a complete writers block in the middle so it might seem kinda choppy. So read at your own risk I hope you enjoy my fanfiction…. Oh and also a note, the arcobaleno will not have their curse but most of them will be about 2 years older than Tsuna and not some old guys. **

Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father.

Recap:

"_Leave me alone stupid girl? Are you the same person from yesterday?" the boy ask in a confused voice remembering that yesterday that the kid was a girl with long hair and big brown eyes with orange specks in them not a boy with short brown hair with hair covering his eyes. Although they were wearing the same clothes it could still be a different person._

_ "No I'm not the same person my name is Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looks the boy in the eyes and jumps down from the tree with his bag and starts walking towards Vongola Headquarters._

**~Hayato's POV~**

After I saw him run away from the tree my first instinct was to follow and run after him. I jumped from the tree and started running towards the boy. As I was running I heard,

"Get back here! Smokin' Bomb Hayato" I turned my just a little to see who was following me just to see the same two men in black suites from the other day. '_Damn they're really persistent. Why won't they leave me alone._' I continue to run and turn a corner and see the brunette running ahead of me.

**~Normal POV~**

Tsuna continues to run toward the Vongola HQ doing her best to go unnoticed. The people around her continue to go on with their daily life ignoring Tsuna and the others as if they don't exist. As she was running she hears the same people from last night behind her. She turns around and sees the gray haired boy running behind her. '_Should I help? If I don't help him my conscious is gonna eat me alive._' Tsuna thought to herself as she ran into an alley way and climbed on to the roof and started running towards the silver haired teen.

Almost to the place where the silver haired teen was she puts her tiny hand into her bag and pulls out a mini tessen. The frame of the tessen was metal and the paper that was on it that portrayed the 'fan' part had the picture of the open sky with passing by clouds. She sees the men corner him into an alley way and the one that seemed to be in charge pulled out a gun and was about to point it at the boy but Tsuna was faster. She threw her tessen that she had and knocked it out of his hands. Catching the tessen as it came back she jumped down and kicked the men down so that all of them were on the ground but still conscious.

Tsuna grabbed his hand and ran off while the men were still trying get off the ground. The boy and Tsuna ran out of the alley and toward Vongola HQ and turned into a park. She ran into the forest and stopped when they were in a clearing. She turned back to the silver haired boy and said,

"Are you alright?" she asked seeing that the boy was not even looking her in the eyes but at the ground. The boy lifted his head and Tsuna saw that his green eyes that resembles those of a loyal puppy.

"My name is Hayato. For saving me I'll be forever in your debt!" Hayato smiled at the boy (*cough- girl- cough*). Tsuna said her goodbye a smile graving her lips, if her bangs were not covering her eyes and her hair was let out, at that moment she would have looked like and angel. She told Hayato to go home to his family and do his best to avoid more trouble. Waving and watching as the silver haired and green eyed boy left the forest.

**~At Vongola HQ~**

Tsuna crawls threw the air vents as quietly as possible looking at her map for the file room. She comes to her destination and slowly unscrews the vent. She takes it off and jumps down to the ground. When she looks up she is met with quiet the sight, six teenage boys that all have the same label on their coats. Two of the boys have black hair, one has blonde another has silver and the last one has a hood on but you can see indigo hair sticking out from the sides. Tsuna stares at them for a while and she finally realizes it.

_'Varia!'_ she thinks to herself as she looks closer. One of the black haired teens has short black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a loosely tied tie he also had a black jacket hanging off his shoulders. At his hips Tsuna can see that he has two guns with X's on them. '_This is the leader, Xanxus_.' She thought before moving on to the one on the left on him.

The person next to Xanxus had silky silver hair that stopped right at his shoulder blade. He was wearing a black coat that stopped at his knees with black pants and boots. He had piercing gray eyes that just seemed to be in an eternal glare. _'Superbi Squalo the swordsman of Varia.' _She thought then went on to the next person on Xanxus' right

This one was rather intimidating because he was at least double Tsuna's size and had dark black hair with a little goatee at the bottom of his chin and lighting shape side burns on the side of his face. Also a lip piercing that connected from his lips to his ears. _'Leviathan, he uses electric parasols and is known for being the lap dog of Xanxus.'_

The member standing next to Squalo looked to be the oldest. He had a shaved head and had neon green bangs on the side of his face. He wore red rimmed sunglasses a white dress shirt with a tie. He also had black pants and black boots, his Varia jacket was rimmed with red fur and in general Tsuna just felt an aura that screamed "I'M GAY!" _'Lussuria, the martial artist of Varia.'_ Tsuna thought to herself.

The last two members of Varia were next to Levi. The one closest looked to be only a year older than her. He had blonde hair that covered his eyes and all you could see was a tiara hanging on the side of his head. He wore a purple and black striped shirt with the Varia jacket on. He wore long black pants and had white boots with black laces that went up to his knees. _'Belphegor or_ _Prince the Ripper, the knives and wires user of Varia also known for being a genius.' _The one a little farther away had a hood that covered his eyesbut had purple triangles on his cheeks. His indigo colored hair stuck out on the sides and seemed to be about a year younger than Xanxus and Squalo. He wore a black cloak that went down to his knees and had pants underneath it. 'Mammon the illusionist.' She thought to herself as she took out her retractable pole from her bag and held it in ready position.

"Tch scum what do you think you're doing in here?" Xanxus asked while looking at the younger figure in front of him. Tsuna doesn't say anything and just holds the pole in her hand glaring. "Not gonna answer eh? Get him." Those words he uttered sent the rest of the Varia at Tsuna. Squalo took his sword and started to swing at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged the incoming swings and took her pole then swung it back countering all of the incoming sword blows. She continued this until she found an opening. Once she found it she took the poll and swung it down, hard. Before it could reach Squalo she was hit at her pressure point from behind and instantly fell.

Tsuna being the stubborn girl she is got back up and shot them the best glare that she could although they couldn't see it because of the bangs that block her face from view. Even if they couldn't see it they knew that she was glaring at them because of the deadly aura that filled the room. She got back into her ready position and instead of waiting for them to come at her she charged at them. She twirled the pole in her hands and swung it down on the blonde kid with a tiara on his head.

**~Xanxus' POV~**

The scum in front of me is not entirely scum; he could knock out the shark if it was just him and sharky. Though to be interesting he would have to actually have to be able to stand on par with all of them at once. He starts swinging that stupid pole around and the strange thing is that all of his attacks connect and one by one all of the Varia members fall once the shark is down he is standing in the middle of the room.

"Hm. Brat you're interesting, sharkiy quit acting stupid and grab em." I tell the silver head on the ground. He gets up as if that defeat never happened and knocked the brat out. I don'y know why but something about that brat just seems off, maybe his appearance? Well I don't care s I told them, "We're going back to base, let's go." I said and led them out of the Vongola HQ and back to our base.

**~Normal POV~**

When Tsuna woke up she was surrounded by the color white. Everything was white from the bed sheets to the walls and bed post. When she turned her head to the left she was met with the beautiful sight of a large balcony and a rose garden surrounding a fountain. The sky outside was already dark with bright twinkling stars in the pitch black sky. Tsuna slowly got out of bed and let her feet touch the cold floor. She started to walk barefoot toward the balcony not noticing that she was in a white dress that stopped at her knees and ruffled out around her and that her wig had been taken off letting her long brown locks of hair flow behind her.

Tsuna opened the door to the balcony and slowly walked onto the cement and made her way down the stairs leading to the rose garden. She admired the blood red roses that are in full bloom. She sits down at the fountain's edge and looks at her reflection. Her eyes widen at what she sees, _'Someone must have figured it out.' _She thought to herself as she stands up. Suddenly she hears a voice from behind her coming from the balcony.

"Ara? I see that you woke up." The man that came is the one that had the red rimmed sunglasses and the neon green bangs or better known as Lussuria. "Hi my name's Lussuria it's nice to meet you. Would you like to tell me your name miss?" he asked while smiling a gentle smile. Tsuna thought about it for a while until she decided that he could be trusted.

"My name is Tsunahime but please call me Tsunayoshi or Tsuna." She smiled back. With that smile the darkness seemed to fade away and Tsuna looked like a smiling angel a truly enlightening sight. Lussuria can say that for sure because in that moment he glomped Tsuna.

"Ah you're absolutely ADORABLE! We should go shopping right now! Please call me Luus- nee!" Lussuria proclaimed. Tsuna paled at that idea and remembered that she was trying to keep that she was a girl a secret.

"Wait Luss-nee we can't go shopping I'm trying to keep the fact that I'm a girl a secret from others so please don't tell anyone." She begged because one she really doesn't like shopping and two if the fact that she is a girl then she might not be fully acknowledged or her father will find out whom she really is. Lussuria could see in her warm yet distant caramel eyes that she has her reasons so he makes a deal.

"Okay then how about if the boss finds out we go all out on a shopping spree to clothes, beauty salon and shoes?" he asked while smirking. Tsuna thought about it for a couple minute then decided.

"Fine but only because I doubt your boss will actually find out. But can I change out of this and instead into something a boy would actually wear." She smiled and relaxed a little when he nodded.

"The clothes should be in your drawer. Well rest up I'll come and wake you up tomorrow morning, you can be my cooking buddy." Lussuria twirled and exited the room. Tsuna looked up at the starry sky one last time before changing into her wig and a shirt with shorts. She lays on the bed and slowly drifts back to sleep.

**~In the Morning~**

"Tsu-chan!" Lussuria walks into Tsuna's room at around six in the morning where the sun is just beginning to rise. "Come on let's go make breakfast and then we have to get you some furniture. Oh and before I forget, the key to your room." Lussuria gives Tsuna a key then drags her out of bed and toward the kitchen. "Ne, Tsu- chan do you know how to cook?" he ask the brunette lazily following behind him. Tsuna nods and continues to walk not noticing the gradually larger pack of sparkles and flowers surround Luss-nee next to her. "Well this will make things go faster. Let's go!" he yelled now running with Tsuna in tow.

When they finally reached the kitchen Lussuria told Tsuna to cook breakfast for the both of them. Tsuna being too tired to argue just started with gathering the ingredients. It took her about 20 minutes to finish the breakfast that she wanted to make that consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, biscuits and a small salad on the side. Lussuria thought that the meal that Tsuna made was one of the best meals that he has ever eaten and would make sure to get Tsuna to make lunch with him for sure.

After that the two of them cleaned up and went shopping in one of the shopping centers that Vongola owns. Lussuria bought Tsuna dark orange curtains, pale orange sheets with a blue blanket and got her a white reading lamp. When they got back to Varia base it was already noon and time to help Lussuria make lunch. Lussuria decided to do something simple and that something was ravioli. When it reached they went to the table to wait for the food to be served Tsuna was met with a lot of glares from the people who lost to her in the fight at Vongola Mansion. Xanxus looks Tsuna's way and says,

"Oi, scum we decided that you're going to be the last member of Varia, you're going to be our cloud guardian. And to make sure that you are Varia quality, we're going to train you." He smirks and goes back to eating his food. The rest of the members don't look surprised but one of them really looks angry like REALLY angry. That one was the one with black hair and narrowed eyes with the lip piercing. Xanxus looks up one more time then says,

"Now the first to train you will be Lussuria."

A.N: Hello to those of you who read my fanfic. So how was it? Is it okay any pointers anything any suggesting on who trains her after Lussuria, because if not I plan on making Mammon teach her next. Well ja see you next time hope you review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I really wish I could.

Summary: Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father. But when trying she is caught by Vongola's assassination squad, Varia.

**A.N- Hello to my readers I'm so happy that so many of you reviewed. Right now I'm smiling and thank you to those who responded to who will go next. So far I only know that after Lussuria will be Mammon, Squalo, Bel, Levi and lastly Xanxus. If you wish to make any changes to this please tell me. Well enjoy the story. **

_Recap:_

"_Oi, scum we decided that you're going to be the last member of Varia, you're going to be our cloud guardian. And to make sure that you are Varia quality, we're going to train you." He smirks and goes back to eating his food. The rest of the members don't look surprised but one of them really looks angry like REALLY angry. That one was the one with black hair and narrowed eyes with the lip piercing. Xanxus looks up one more time then says,_

"_Now the first to train you will be Lussuria."_

Tsuna starred in unbelief at her now so called boss. He said that he wanted her as one of them and nonetheless their cloud guardian Tsuna looked to Luss- nee who was just smiling gently towards her.

"Tsuna introduce yourself to them, I know you but that doesn't mean everyone else does." Before he went to sit with the rest he gave a reassuring pat on her back and sat on his designated seat. Tsuna starred at them for a while not wanting to say anything then decided that this was for the best.

"Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna if you like I don't care." She said then turned around but before she could leave Lussuria took her arm and started dragging her to a practice room.

When they got their Tsuna eyes widened and let out a "Wow." The room was huge completed with padded floors, practice dummies, punching bags and another practice room in a separate area where you could do stimulated exercises or practice missions. "Luss- nee how long will you be training me?" she asked. Lussuria looked up to the ceiling and then to the wall behind him.

"Hmmm… I think I'll be training you for about five months." He then smiled and dragged her to the back wall. "Okay I have your clothes prepared for you in there so go change." He pushed Tsuna into the room then waited for her to finish. When Tsuna came out Lussuria looked with a pleased look. She wore a fitting pale orange tank top with black sweatpants. She had gray sports shoes on and as a finishing touch Lussuria took a lion clip out of his pocket and pinned back her hair to reveal her large caramel eyes.

"There now we're ready to start training. We're going to improve your stamina, a lot I might add, work on your hand to hand combat and your speed and agility." Lussuria told Tsuna then led her outside to the forest area. "Tsu- chan since you're the cloud of our group you have to be able to do anything anywhere ne. So I want you to run five laps around the mansion. Ready GO!" Lussuria yelled and on instinct Tsuna began to run.

During Tsuna's first lap around the mansion she got lost and took a turn into the forest. With each step Tsuna took it got darker and darker with the foliage around her growing larger and larger. "Huh, where am I? This doesn't look like the mansion ground." Tsuna said to herself but nonetheless continued to run trying to find her way back.

**~With Lussuria~**

"Ara? Where's Tsu- chan it's already been two hours. Even if she is a slow runner with low stamina she should have finished by now." Lussuria said to himself he decided that since she isn't there he would get some tea to wait. Lussuria walked into the kitchen and started to make tea for him and Tsu- chan.

Unknown to him however Tsuna was about to encounter some _interesting _events that would cover her for a month's worth of Lussuria's training.

**~Back with Tus-chan!~**

Tsuna was now face to face with a giant brown fuzzy bear, bearing its white sharp teeth and black beady eyes staring down at her. Her eyes widened a bit and she took tiny steps back doing her best not to make any sudden movements. The bear roared and in the distance birds flew into the air.

"Nice bear." She said slowly putting her hands up in defense continuing to take steps backwards until she heard a growl from behind her. She turns around slowly and comes face to face with a lion at least triple her size. Even if she is tiny for her age the lion is still gigantic, at least the same size as the bear. Then from her right a white tiger the same size as the lion walks toward Tsuna growling at the animals around her, now finally from her right a panda bear the same size as the brown grizzly bear was bearing its teeth at the other bear.

"Uh… Hi I'm Tsuna nice to meet you." She said slowly going toward the panda feeling that it's safest there. When she was successfully behind the panda chaos was let loose, the tiger jumped the lion and tackled it into a rolling fight and the panda got into an arm wrestle fight both trying to knock the other over without falling first.

The panda bear gave one last push and the bear fell over tumbling down the cliff. And the tiger came walking back into the clearing with the lion nowhere in sight. Now it was just Tsuna the tiger and the panda. The two animals slowly walked on all fours toward Tsuna and just stared at her for a while. Then the tiger went up to her and started to nuzzle her cheek.

"Haha, that tickles." She laughed a little as the tiger's fur tickled her cheek. She lifted her hands up to the tiger's cheek the tiger opened its mouth as if to say something but closed it. The tiger and panda started walking and turned its head toward Tsuna to motion her to follow.

Tsuna followed the two animals as the sun continued to slowly set. Orange, yellow and red began to cover the sky and Tsuna couldn't help but gape at the sky over head.

"Woah, that's amazing." She muttered. When Tsuna returned her attention to the two animals in front of her she saw a giant cave. Inside the cave were another panda and tiger along with cubs to the respective animal. The two animals looked around before they stood on their hind legs and spoke.

"Young child, why do you hide your gender?" the white tiger said in a deep voice. He slowly walked toward Tsuna whose mouth was agape and eyes larger than normal. The tiger lifted its paw toward Tsuna's head and pulled off her wig to let loose her long strands of hair. Tsuna calmed herself and regained her usual stoic face.

"You ask why I hide my gender?" she asked and the tiger just nodded in response. "Would you take me seriously from the start if you knew I was a girl?" Tsuna asked and the tiger's confident demeanor faltered for a few moments before truthfully answering.

"You're right I wouldn't take you seriously if I knew you were a girl. After all I am a gentlemen." The tiger said bowing.

"This is why; I want to defeat someone, someone who is stronger than me. If he were to hold back when we fight then it just wouldn't be the same." Tsuna said with a determined face. "This is the only thing I can do." She continued but this time looking down at the ground.

"If that is your resolution than I shall train you so that even if they were to underestimate you, you shall be able to make them bring out there full power." The tiger told Tsuna while sitting in front of her. "First you should get back to the mansion before they send search team and discover my home." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, just one small problem with that plan. I don't know how to get back." =she said nervously. The tiger only shook his head and sighed.

"If you don't know then my daughter shall take you. Bree, please take Tsuna back to the mansion but don't get caught." He said ushering a tiny orange tiger with black eyes toward Tsuna.

"Okay Papa. Hi there I'm Bree and I'll be guiding you back to the mansion." The little tiger now identified as Bree walked toward Tsuna on all fours and signaled her head to follow her back to the mansion. "Oh and Papa says that this will be a test to see your determination and willpower of your resolution, so please be prepared to run." The tiger said with an emotionless smile on her face. Tsuna only shrugged abd got into ready position.

When the tiger started to run Tsuna tried to follow and started running, notice how I said try as she tripped over her feet before actually running. The Panda and Tiger couple chuckled at the girl's antics. Tsuna now even more determined to follow after Bree started running as fast as she could. Trees and bushes whizzed by in blurs of green and brown and a blurry orange object came into view.

A smile crossed Tsuna's lips as she slowed her pace to something comfortable so she wouldn't run out of stamina. Bree turned her head back to see if the child had caught up, she was delighted to see that the girl really had. With brown wig in hand Tsuna did her best not to think about anything else besides putting the next foot in front of the other. When she looked up for an instance, her gut wouldn't stop bothering her, the Varia mansion came into view. Once Tsuna did that she fell flat on her face.

"Why does this always happen to me." She said losing sight of Bree and not hearing any footsteps. Tsuna got up and started running in the last direction she saw Bree running. Even as she continued to run Tsuna couldn't find Bree and it was already dark out. Not wanting to tire herself anymore Tsuna climbed a tree and slowly went to sleep. Not noticing the orange tiger curling up on her stomach.

The next morning Tsuna heard soft footsteps. On instinct Tsuna did her best to hide her presence, sadly it was not good enough as the footsteps started getting closer t where she was.

"So this is where you were, newbie. Lussuria wouldn't shut up until we found you, so all I can say is that the _both_ of you owe me." said a grumpy teen with a hood over his head. The hood covered half of his face and there was indigo colored hair sticking out. Tsuna starred at the teen with blurry eyes, if you could see the indigo haired teen it would show that of a normal surprised teen.

"You, you're a girl?" he said hesitantly as he just starred at the bo- I mean girl in front of him. Tsuna's eyes widened and then put her hand to her hair that she now noticed was set loose. She then sighed and looked down at the tiger that was soundly sleeping on her stomach.

"Looks like I can't keep it a secret any longer then. Yes, I am a girl but I still don't know your name." she said feigning innocence because if they knew she knew how to hack who knows what would happen. The teen stared at her before telling her.

"It's Mammon, yours?"

"Tsunayoshi, but just call me Tsuna." She smiled at the teen before jumping down with the cub in her arms.

"Come on Mammon, let's go back to the mansion!" she smiled but her arm was grabbed and Mammon held up her wig.

"I won't tell anyone, but only if you pay me." Mammon said looking away but handing Tsuna her wig. Tsuna smiled in return and took it and fixed her hair so that her eyes were hidden and hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Tank you Mammon, I'll pay you when I get the money." She smiled then ran up to catch up to Mammon who walked ahead when she was fixing the wig. The tiger Bree still in hand smiled at the new friend Tsuna made unknowingly.

**~VARIA HQ~**

"Tsu- chan, would you like to tell me what happened yesterday and why you didn't return." An angry Lussuria said with definite killing intent in his voice.

"I'm sorry Luss- nee, I sort of got lost when I was running laps." Tsuna said nervously stepping back but Lussuria saw this and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? Since you didn't even finish one lap you now have to do 10." He said with a sadistic smile pointing to the trail she was running yesterday. Tsuna sighed then started her laps.

By the time Tsuna finished her last lap Lussuria was done being angry with her and it was almost sunset. Bree had brought her a towel to wipe her sweat off, and then they set off to train with Bree's dad.

**Author's Note: This is my Christmas present from me to you. I hope that this chapter was okay and not to chopped up. If you have any comments or reviews please either leave a review or PM me and I'll try to reply, well. Ja~**

**Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lost Twin

Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father but will that all change when she meets Varia. Fem!Tsuna. Any pairings possible.

**Author's Note: So this is my new chapter and I say thank you to those who reviewed and when I think this story over it's getting away from the main plot but I think I can fix that. So in this chapter I should say that about half a year will pass and i think I want it so that it ends in around July or August so Tsuna will be done training with Lussuria.**

_Recap:_

_By the time Tsuna finished her last lap Lussuria was done being angry with her and it was almost sunset. Bree had brought her a towel to wipe her sweat off, and then they set off to train with Bree's dad._

**~With Tsuna~**

Tsuna and Bree were walking through the forest Bree walking in front of Tsuna acting as a guide. They continued on like that until they came to a cliff, Bree turned to Tsuna then back to the cliff.

"You may want to take your wig off, I wouldn't want you to loose it. From here I can no longer be your guide, you must find our cave from thi cliff. How you get there and in what time you get there if not verified by my dad but know this, this is were your training begins." Bree said before jumping away into the trees below the cliff.

She took of her wig and took the lion clip that Lssuria gave her and put her bangs back. Tsuna looked up to the sky and just starred up at it admiring the beautiful colors in the sky. She then looked back to where the tiny tiger jumped down to and a smile crossed her face and she got into a jumping position.

"Well since this is training might as well do the best I can." Tsuna said before jumping down into the trees below the cliff. Flying down to the area below Tsuna felt an adrenaline rush go through her and a full blown smile was on er face. Before she landed Tsuna grabbed onto a branch of one of the many trees and swung on it to slow herself down a little before drooping down. Tsuna landed safely on her feet and she looked around.

"No matter how much I look around all these trees look the same to me." she said out of frustration. She looked for even the slightest hint of where they went but then her gut started to tell her to go straight ahead and just continue on like that. So Tsuna being the believing person she is started to go forward.

Taking a few wrong turns here and there it takes until after sun down to even get back to where she started. So this time she closes her eyes and tries to feel where the Bree last went and when she finds it she starts jumping through. Soon enough she finds that she is back at the cave from before.

"I see that you do not have any problems with jumping down cliffs and that you can also follow trails." a deep voice from inside the cave. Tsuna could only sweat drop at this statement because really she loves the feeling of flying but when not using her gut feeling she gets terribly lost.

"Haha, sure you could say that. Or you could say that I have a really good intuition." she said smiling. The tiger just sighed and walked out of the cave. Although the tiger was talking yesterday Tsuna still couldn't understand why the tiger could talk, but she decided that she would just accept it.

"I here by accept you as my apprentice Tsuna." the giant white tiger said with a slight smile on his face. Tsuna smiled back and sat in the traditional japanese style with her feet beneath her.

"When do you want me to train woth you, master?" Tsuna asked but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Since it seems that you are already training with the green haired man from the mansion I want you to come here at sunset or right after sunset. But only come after sunset if you have to." the tiger said calmly. "I shall sen my daughter Bree, to get you every day." as he said Bree came from inside the cave and smiled at Tsuna.

"I hope we can be could friends, Tsuna" she said happily but also tiredly.

"Me too Bree." Tsuna told her with a bright smile. Even if Bree was a tiger she still wants to be friends with her.

**~Next Month~**

Luss- nee, what are we gonna do today?" Tsuna asked with curious eyes, seeing that today Lussuria was also dressed in exercising clothes.

"Well Tsu- chan seeing that your stamina has improved and is now pretty impressive I was going to begin to teach you basic stretching techniques that will relax your muscles so you won't pull any muscles." Lussuria said happily as he sat on the ground and gestured for Tsuna to do the same.

A couple of hours passed like that Lussuria just showing the stretches and Tsuna copying and doing the same pose. It was already Noon and none of the two seemed to notice until Tsuna's stomach started to growl. She laughed a little then smiled.

"Even if I tell myself I'm not hungry I guess my stomach doesn't agree with me." she said jokingly. Lussuria smiled before saying that they should take a lunch break seeing that they already finished most of the stretches and there was only a few left.

"Tsu- chan do you know how to cook?" Lussuria asked thinking that most girls her age would know how to cook. Tsuna looked at him for a minute before blushing and looking at the floor,

"No." she mumbled just loud enough so that Lussuria could hear. After a couple of minutes of silence Lussuria began to laugh.

"I'm sorry it's just that I would expect you to know how to cook." he said truthfully because Tsuna honestly looked hurt. "Ara- Boss should be up by now. Come on Tsu- chan you can help me prepare lunch for us but breakfast for them." Lussuria said to Tsuna. Tsuna was so happy that there were sparkles in her eyes.

"Ah, wait I have to fix my hair." Tsuna took the lion clip off her bangs and put her wig back on concealing her long hair. The two then walked into the dining room to see all the other top members of Varia, including the boss, Xanxus the loud mouth with long silver hair, Squalo the tall teen with piercings, Levi the blonde prince with similar bangs to herself, Belphegor and the indigo haired illusionist Mammon.

"Hello everyone!" Lussuria told everyone as he took Tsuna's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Me and Tsu- chan will be preparing your breakfast." Lussuria before dragging a still shocked Tsuna into the kitchen leaving the main members by themselves to wait at the table hungry.

With Tsuna and Lussuria they were making various plates of lunch. He had already made two medium well steaks that's still sitting in the frying pan waiting to be served and is making a noodle salad with sesame dressing and vegetables such as cherry tomatoes and cucumbers. There was two plates of steak, two plates of the noodle salad, a plate or dish full of lasagna and two croissant sandwiches. In the sandwich there was ham, lettuce, tomatoes and bacon.

Lussuria and Tsuna took the plates out to the starving Varia on a cart and set down the dishes in front of each person. Xanxus an Squalo got the steaks. Mammon and Belphegor both got the salads and Levi got the lasagna. Lussuria and Tsuna both got the sandwiches that Tsuna had made herself.

"Ara, Tsu- chan this sandwich you made is good!" Lussuria squeals. He is mostly used to eating his own cooking but now that he can taste someone else's cooking he is delighted. Tsuna just smiles slightly and continues to eat in silence. All the other teens eat in an unusual silence, for who knows why. Tsuna silently finished her sandwich not noticing the glances that was being sent her way. When she was don she got off her seat with her dishes and took it to the kitchen.

"Luss- nee, I'm gonna back to the training room to practice." Tsuna says before leaving the dinning room heading to the training room she was in. When she left the room Lussuria instantly missed her presence because all the boys started to fight and quarel.

"VOIIII! Boss why do we have to train that twerp he seems weak!" the silver swordsmen Squalo said (yelled) to the teen with short black hair and red eyes that seemed bored.

"Squalo- chan! Where are your manners his name is Tsuna. And for your information he is actually a very fast learner." Lussuria told Squalo for insulting his pupil. Mammon was still just his quiet self and Levi looked to have smething to sy but wouldn't dare to say anything until his boss did. So this brings us to Bel.

"Ushishishishi, the prince thinks that he looks to girly to be a boy." Bel just puts the comment out into the open but is immediately shot down by Lussuria.

"Ahh, really you agree with me that Tsu- chan is sooo cute that she should have bben a girl?" Lussuria ask with sparkling eyes.

"Bel, I didn't know you swung that way." the indigo hair illusionist said while eating.

"No- I. Forget it already, tch i don't care." (woops sorry for that OOC-ness.) Belphegor said a little frustrated but continued to eat. All this time leaving a strangely quiet Xanxus. Lussuria was almost done with his lunch and continued small talk with Bel and Mammon although he was the only one talking.

**~LET'S TAKE A LOOK INTO XANXUS'S MIND~**

I watch the brat leave the room and continue to eat my steak. Then I hear a comment and I start thinking, what if that brat was a girl? A thought of him as a teenage girl with long brown hair and large caramel eyes came into my head. I fought back a blush on the inside and acted as if nothing had ever happened.

But if that brat was a girl would it still be the same? I guess it would be seeing as they would still think of him weak no matter what gender, Hell we thought Mammon was a girl until a recent incident. As long as the brat can survive it doesn't make a difference.

"Oi, scums even if the brat was a girl it wouldn't matter as long as the brat can survive."

~Back to Regular POV~

At that moment Tsuna came walking into the kitchen and actually missed the touching word Xanxus said.

"Luss- nee I forgot to ask what are we doing after stretches?" Tsuna asked tightening the bandages around her hands. Lussuria looked like he was about to cry due to all the motivation in this room.

"Ara, Tsu- chan it seems that I've just got permission to really start trainng you. So after stretches we start martial arts." Lussuria told Tsuna and Tsuna was about to start jumping up and down before remembering where she was.

"Ahh, that's good. Well I'll be in the training room." Tsuna said before leaving.

This left 5 boys to think if Tsuna was a boy or a girl.

**~Another Month Later~**

"Congragulations Tsuna! You finally learned and perfected all the stretches I've taught you, not only that but you can also cook amazingly. I'm so proud of you, and I'm happy to tell you that from tomorrow forward you will be learning martial arts." Lussuria gave a loving smile to the girl and a big bear hug.

"Thank you Luss- nee. So is it okay if I go and take a bath?" Tsuna asked. To tell the truth today's training was more like a gymnastics practice, there was a lot of routines to do and at one point she was even dancing with a ribbon and that was today's practice. It started at 6 in the morning and ended at 5 in the after noon.

"Of course Tsu- chan. Will you be joining us for dinner Tsu- chan." he asked because over the two months that he has been training Tsuna he has never eaten dinner with the girl.

"Unfortunately I can't. I'm sorry Luss- nee but I have something I need to do." Tsuna told her teacher for the next 4 months then ran back to her room.

Her room was very large, in her opinion. It had glass doors that led to a garden full of various plants around now that had a fountain in the middle with benches surrounding it. Inside her room she had a king size bed that still had the sheet covers from the time she came. Overall the only thing that did change was the garden, or in other words she really needed to decorate her room.

The room had a large walk in closet that was mostly empty but still had some clothes in it, the inside the room there was also a bathroom. The bathroom had a tub with a shower attached with a toilet and sink all in a spotless white. Sometimes she wished she could redecorate but she doesn't have any time for that.

Well going back to the story, she took a quick shower then put on black sweats and an orange shirt that was only slightly baggy. Tsuna turned off her light and walked out to the garden. She took off her wig and put on the lion clip to hold back her bangs, hiding the wig under a bench inside a towel so it wouldn't get dirty.

Bree stopped coming to pick Tsuna last month when Tsuna could find the cave on her own. So when she came to the cliff she decided to stop and think how even when she had a good stamina level Dai-shishou (Shishou- usually means master) insisted that she continue to work on her stamina so the giant white tiger had her running every day. Tsuna just thought it was for the best so just continued with her training.

Tsuna took a few steps away from the edge of the cliff and gave herself a running start. She jumped into the air and felt the wind blow threw her hair for a moment before doing a series of turns in the air to try extend her time in the air. She did what she always did and grabbed a branch and swung for a little before letting go and landing on her feet.

Tsuna continued to walk seeing that the sun wasn't setting yet so still had time to spare. When she got there it was exactly sunset.

"Dai- shishou! What are we doinf today?" she asked as a really big white tiger stepped out of the cave with a smaller orange tiger following behind the bigger one.

"Tsuna today you will be running 10 laps on the outskirts of the forest, and to make sure you do it and finish the laps Bree will be following behind or beside you." the giant white tiger said before sitting. "I expect you back before or exactly at 7." he continued lifting his paw in the air. "Ready GO!" the tiger said a little louder.

At that moment all that was left at the cave was the giant white tiger and two blurs of orange and black.

"Ahh they grow up so fast don't they, Kimi?" Dai asked a large but not as big as him orange tiger that came out of the cave.

"Yes they do Dai, and before we know it Bree will already have a boyfriend." the orange tiger told the other while sitting next to him.

"No I won't allow my daughter to get a boyfriend until she's eighteen!" the white tiger said with determined

**~A little Before 7~**

"We're back!" Tsuna and Bree said at the same time as they came into the clearing looking a little breathless but not sweaty at all.

"We would have been back faster if Tsuna didn't want to stop for water." Bree said before her dad could say anything.

"What! It's your fault for taking so long at drinking water. You were there longer than me!" Tsuna said in her defense. Dai just laughed at his daughter and her friend.

"You girls do know that you're not late and that you just made it right?" he asked as the girl just looked at him with shocked expressions.

"WHAT!" Bree and Tsuna said at the same time before lying down on the spot.

"Bree- we did all that extra runnin, for nothing! ARGH!" Tsuna yelled before looking at her black and orange wrist watch. "Well it's getting late I better start going before Luss- nee comes and checks on me. Bye bye!" Tsuna said before running into the trees.

**~ Back at the Mansion (around 6, before Tsuna got home)~**

"Is the brat still not gonna come to dinner scum?" Xanxus the almighty boss asked as he ate ribs today.

"Ahh, Boss I know that you rather see Tsu- chan at the table but he has something he has to do. Just like the past two months." Lussuria sighed because although it has only been two months he has become attached to Tsuna. She could be the only person he could talk to about love and stuff, sadly that wouldn't be until she got older.

"Ushishsishishi, Boss is right. The newbie is never around for dinner, is he afraid of us? I wonder if she just feels that he doesn't fit in. Oh well we'll never know." Bel just randomly says before continuing to eat his spaghetti.

"Maybe he just really has something he had to do." Mammon adds in unemotionally while he eats ravioli. So the Varia eat with slight arguments here an there but mostly just silence until the moment Tsuna comes running into the dinning room in her black sweats and slightly baggy orange shirt and her hair is in the gravity defying wig with her bangs covering both her eyes.

"Luss- nee! I finished a little earlier so I came to eat dinner with you- everyone's still eating! But it's already eight, you guys are usually finished at 7:30." Tsuna said making sure that it really was eight. "I wonder, is something the matter?" she ask but gets no answer.

"Tsu- chan! I"m so happy today, you not only mastered cooking but you also get to eat dinner with us for the first time!" Lussuria says as he runs into the kitchen. When he comes out a few minute later he has in his hands a grilled panini with chicken, tomato, mushroom and melted swiss cheese all on top of grilled pieces of french bread.

"Here you go Tsu- chan, your dinner. It's still warm, come now sit down and eat." Lussuria says while ushering her to sit next to the empty chair next to him. Tsuna smiles before walking with plate in hand toward the chair.

"Thank yo Luss- nee." Tsuna smiles at her older sister figure before feeding her starving stomach. All the other guys just starred at their new member. He's a girly boy that looks like he could easily be broken in half. 'Is he really gonna be our cloud guardian?' Is what most people thought at the moment the boy smiled. Oh poor Varia if they only knew that their cloud guardian was actually a girl.

Squalo just looked at the boy and then snorted (though not out loud). He still thought that Tsuna looked weak, even if he did best him once. Then again he is a nine year old kid so it's not really anything to be proud of besting a nine year old when he was 14. Yet for some reason he feels that he can put his trust and expectations in Tsuna and somehow the boy will live up to them.

Squalo stood up and left the table a plate full of bones at his seat was quickly being tended to by maids. He then turned around suddenly and pointed his finger at Tsuna.

"VOOOIIII! Brat you better not turn out to be some weak useless brat! You got it?!" he the turned back to the hallway and walked away before Tsuna could say anything.

"Ara~ Tsu- chan looks like you got Squalo's respect. He already gave you expectations." Lussuria told Tsuna as she just looked wide eyed at the hallway, Squalo already disappeared.

"Luss- nee we're starting Martial Arts tomorrow right?" Tsuna asked with an excited grin.

"Sure are Tsu- chan!" Lussuria exclaimed in the same excitement.

"Well I better be ready for whatever you're going to throw at me then.

**~4 Months Later~**

"TSUU- CHANN! I'm gonna miss you soo much!" Lussuria cried as he hugged Tsuna so tightly that her face was turning a light shade of purple.

"Luss- nee I'm gonna miss you too but right now I ca-n't bre- athe." Tsuna said before fainting.

"Tsu- Chan!" Lussuria screamed starting to panic now that his first pupil is now laying limp in his arms.

"I'm okay!" Tsuna suddenly yelled without knowing how long she has been passed out for.

"Luss- nee I'll still see you at all meal times and whenever else I can. By the way did Boss tell you who is training me next?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"Ahh, oh yes. Your next teacher *sob* will be Mammon. I'm not to sure what he's gonna teach you but yeah he's your next teacher. Tsu- chan I'm gonna miss you so much, but I have already taught you all that I know. I hope you do well with your next teacher.

"Thank you Luss- nee, you'll always be a sister to me no matter what okay." Tsuna told Lussuri before giving him a big hug.

**~To be continued~**

**A.N- So sorry that I didn't really describe her training so in the next chapter it should be about Mammon and Tsuna. So til then Ja~**

**Plz review it gives me motivation! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost twin ch. 7

Title: Lost Twin

Summary: Abandoned at the age of three and sent to an orphanage Tsuna finds that her meaning in her life is to get revenge on her family for leaving her in an orphanage. At the age of 9 Tsuna goes to Italy to find her father but will that all change when she meets Varia. Fem!Tsuna. Any pairings possible.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo hitman reborn**

_Recap:_

_"Ahh, oh yes. Your next teacher *sob* will be Mammon. I'm not to sure what he's gonna teach you but yeah he's your next teacher. Tsu- chan I'm gonna miss you so much, but I have already taught you all that I know. I hope you do well with your next teacher."_

_"Thank you Luss- nee, you'll always be a sister to me no matter what okay." Tsuna told Lussuri before giving him a big hug._

**Chapter 7:**

"Is your touching moment done yet?" A low yet mysterious voice came out of nowhere. "I'm not getting paid for this so hurry it up so I finish my part of the job." a hooded figure walked out from behind the door.

"Ahh, Mammon. Please take care of me for the time being." Tsuna said while bowing. Mammon just shrugged and gestured for her to follow.

"I don't want questions asked just follow what I tell you to do." he told her. "First take care of your bangs and put your wig back on." he said handing her the wig. "Fantasma." he said and a dark green frog jumped down to his hand. He held it in front of her face and shot its tongue out at her forehead. After doing so the frog jumped back onto his hand and it just stayed there.

"Hmmm, I see you have a mix of cloud, mist and some other flame. I can train you in illusions but only the basics and how to not let them get to your head. Any more than that and you'll have to pay me." Mammon told Tsuna. Tsuna just nodded and made a note to herself that she would have to ask Luss- nee about taking up jobs.

"We'll start tomorrow and ten in the morning. If your late you'll have to pay me." The indigo haired teen walked away with his cloak bellowing behind him. Tsuna just sweat dropped at the way he made ten in the morning seem so early. She looked out the window and saw she still had a lot more time until sunset.

"Might as well go take a nap in the garden." Tsuna told her self stifling a yawn while stretching. She slowly walked to her room noticing how quiet the mansion is with only sound of the maids scrambling to get all the chores down before the masters awoke.

Tsuna opened the door to her plain room and walked onto her balcony. The summer breeze blew through her hair and Tsuna just stood there. 'That spot under the tree seems comfortable ' she thought to herself as she walked over to a large tree. She sat down and just starred at the water-less fountain in front of her. She closed her eyes and sleep enclosed around her before completely taking her over.

~Hours Later~

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open when she felt something licking her cheek. When she opened her eyes fully with sleep still lingering in them she saw an orange tiger in front of her. She swallowed the scream that was threatening to come out and fixed her mask to go back to that of an emotionless nine year old.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" she asked while slowly standing up to stretch her aching muscles.

"TSUNA! We were worried about you because you didn't show up today. Papa said that he was going to introduce you to your next teacher remember?" Bree said rapidly with worried scribbled across her face. Tsuna just starred at her in confusion before realization spread across her face.

"I FORGOT! Then I fell asleep because it was so calm." she exclaimed in a panic voice. Bree looked at her in worry before letting a sigh escape the tiger's lips.

"It's fine papa kind of expected that you would forget so he said that he would give you a break until next week. So we start next week, don't forget." Bree told Tsuna before silently running on all fours in to the forest.

Tsuna slowly got up and walked toward the dinning hall to eat dinner with Varia The dinning hall was elegant but still maintained that dreary dark feeling. The carpet was a deep scarlet with a dimly lit crystal chandelier. The table was long and was a deep dark brown but was hidden under a white table cloth that draped over the sides.

The table had eight chairs around the table but only seven were ever used at a time. At the moment there were only five people at the table. The five being Xanxus, Squalo, the so called prince Bel, my new teacher Mammon, and the boss' dog Leviathan. Tsuna did not spare a glance toward the five but did give a slight nod toward Mammon then left toward the swinging doors leading to the kitchen.

"Luss- nee do you any help?" she asked walking toward the man wearing sun glasses. Lussuria turned around toward Tsuna and smiled.

"Of course I could use a helping hand Tsu- chan. Today for dinner I was thinking pasta. What do you think?" Lussuria asked her kind of expecting an answer along the lines of Boss' taste.

"I personally love pasta but I don't think the more destructive members of Varia will like a light meal. But I think it is best for them to eat a well balanced diet. What to do." Tsuna replied. She looked around and walked over to the fridge to see what kind of meat they have. Lussuria saw this and couldn't help but let a smile cross his face at how mature Tsu-chan is.

"Luss- nee what about Bistecca Fiorentina for the three childi- I mean destructive members and lasagna roll ups for everyone else?" Tsuna said still staring into the fridge awaiting a response from the other.

"Maa now that is a great idea, I'll work on the Bistecca. But I need you to tell them that food won't be ready for about another hour so why don't you go tell them that?" Lussuria asked. Tsuna nodded and walked outside to tell them but when she opened the door a knives came flying in her direction. Tsuna took the closest thing she could reach, this case a picture that was on the wall, and used it as a shield to block the incoming knives.

"Bel- san what was that for?" Tsuna asked while letting out a sigh then plucking out the knives from the picture. "You just wasted a perfect picture of the water? Well whatever, Luss- nee says that dinner won't be ready until another hour so until then find something else to do. She stated simply before walking back into the kitchen.

**~Well since they're making dinner let's go to the other Varia Memners~**

"I'm leaving." Xanxus stated before taking a bottle of wine before leaving the table in a very, majestic (?) way.

Squalo didn't say anything and just left with his sword walking down the other hallway that leads toward one of the practice rooms. The other members of Varia just stayed at the table not knowing what to do.

Bel decided that he would just sharpen his knives while Mammon began counting his money. Since his boss wasn't there Levi also left the table. When there is no food it's so quiet.

Now if you really listened closely you can hear the sigh of Varia house keepers let out a sigh when all the young masters were separated.

**~Well let's skip to the practice with Mammon!~**

Tsuna was in the practice room at 9:45 am doing morning stretches waiting for her teacher. When she finished she decided to sit cross legged on the ground and start to memorize the room now and anything that she might miss. She knows illusions will mess with your head so she wants to get a picture of the room before it was messed up by illusions The room itself was quite simple filled with stone pillars that went all the way to the high ceiling. There were also wooden banister that helped connected one side of the room to the other.

A little while later Mammon walked in the room with a slight sluggish feeling to his walk.

Tsuna felt something telling her that something was wrong but she brushed it off but still feeling hesitant toward her new teacher. Then Mammon lunged at her but before he actually reached her he disappeared in a puff of smoke. A voice from above said,

"If I was an assassin you would be dead by now. Be happy I dispelled the illusion before it even got to touch you." Mammon said floating by a ceiling banister. Inwardly Tsuna berated herself for not noticing earlier and how any details she got from before will all be useless because Mammon was most likely in the room.

Tsuna just nodded before standing before Mammon. Mammon looked over her trying to tell what type of training he should begin with before telling her about what he had planned for her.

"For the next six months I will first teach you how to identify illusions, how to get out of one you can figure it out yourself. After that I'll teach you how to at least fool an amateur with your illusions." Mammon tells her and Tsuna swears she heard him scoff.

"When will we start?" Tsuna stated with a small smile.

"Now."

**~Well I would continue the training but I don't know what to write~**

"Okay we're done for the day." Mammon told Tsuna. On the other side of the room you can see a brunette falling on her knees.

"Tch already fainting. It's only been six hours." he said again before walking out the door. A few hours later, basically six in the afternoon, Tsuna slowly stirs and gets off the floor.

"Ugh, my head hurts and I feel exhausted. Who new training so hard with so many illusions will leave this kind of effect. I have to get to Bree." Tsuna said and jumping out of the window. Although it isn't her usual route she uses it will have to do. Tsuna goes to her usual tree and leaves her wig there and fixing her bangs so that her caramel eyes were visible.

She jumps down to the ground from the cliff and left in a running start toward one end of the forest. She stops when she's at a clearing with big trees surrounding a large cave. She was greeted by a large white tiger who stepped out of the darkness of the cave and into the sunlight.

"Dai- shishou." Tsuna said while bowing.

"Tsuna, as you know you have finished my training and you will now be moving on to a new teacher. I want to introduce you to your new teacher, Kesuke." the very large tiger said moving aside to reveal a very large black and white panda. The panda walked forward to Tsuna and extended his err, paw out to the young girl.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Kesuke, you can call me Kesuke- shishou. Since Dai over here increased your stamina and sense of awareness I will be training your stealth abilities." the panda said. Tsuna accepted the hand shake and smiled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Kesuke- shishou, I'm Tsuna." she said.

**~Now back to training with Mammon~ Tsuna's POV-**

I've been training with Mammon for about a month now. All that he ever does is send multiple illusions at me and tells me to find the real one. Of course after one month of training with him I was finally able to tell the difference, and it wasn't just a feeling I had. But now he will push me around to room and force me into an illusion world.

So here I am in a world made up of illusions. Or at least I think I'm in one of those worlds. Seriously my brain hasn't been acting right lately. The word of advice I had gotten from Mammon before entering here:

_'Look for the weak point of the illusion then break free.'_

Some great help that was. I'm walking around this place which looks like a sewer. It even smells like one, UGH I HATE THIS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE! I look around and gave up and just closed my eyes and followed my intuition to wherever it led me. I was at a wall. A WALL! Well now what let's see, I guess I'll punch it. I closed my eyes moved my arm back before fully rotating my body so my right fist got as much power it could before hitting the wall.

After I delivered the punch for a few seconds the world around me flickered and I used that chance to run out of it.

"The time it took you to get out of that was to long do it again until you can get out of one of those illusions within five minutes." Mammon told me and at that moment I really wanted to just fall on the ground. I pushed myself reminding myself of why I'm doing this.

I have nothing left for me, my parents took it away from me. I want to show them that I'm not weak and I really can do this I want to be able to show them that I can actually do something. With that in mind I was forced into another illusion.

"Its now or never."

* * *

The training continued like this for another couple of months gradually Mammon increased the difficulty until he said that the level I was at was high enough. So now I have been training with Mammon for three months and starting today we will begin training with illusions. I'm actually really excited about this. I may not like illusions a lot for being so, deceiving but I still can't help but have respect for them.

I have a feeling that the way they fight represents something but I don't know what it is. Well anyway here I am standing in front of Mammon trying to figure out how to conjure an illusion. I just have to use my will to summon what I have imagined.

**WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT!** This is impossible!

Time to try one more time before entirely giving up for the day. I imagined a picture of an apple in my mind and tried to will it alive, how you ask? Simple I was yelling at it to move in my head. Seeing as that was just not working for me maybe if I starred at it long enough...

Nope that failed completely. I give up for the day we've been at this for almost six hours. Once more, I pictured the apple in my head once again and this time I tried to give it life using some weird life source, it was like an indigo colored flame that reminded me of the mist. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. What I saw utterly surprised me.

In front of me was an apple! It may have been surrounded by mist but it was certainly my doing! I began jumping up and down.

"Yes I managed to create an illusion after six hours of mind aching torture!" I said practically jumping up and down. From behind I heard Mammon say something along the lines of 'took you long enough brat.'

I inwardly laughed because I knew starting tomorrow the training will be even worse.

**~ We now skip that training part as well and go to the end of training with Mammon~**

"Tsuna you have been my only but also my most tiring students that I have ever had. I can't believe that I did that all for free. I don't know how you did it but you managed to pass training with illusions in half a year." Mammon said then sighed before continuing, "For your next teacher the boss wants to see you personally, right now." he said and I bowed to him before leaving towards boss' office.

I walked down the hallway as usual in a black coat that stopped at her knees, it was zipped up to stop at her collarbone and the part around her neck flared out. I was wearing gray pants that were tucked into my gray knee high boots. After walking for a little while I stood in front of my boss' doors and knocked. From behind the door there was a,

"Come in scum." and I opened the door and walked in. The room that met my sight had a dark red carpet with a dark mahogany desk in front of a large window that had blood red curtains that completely blocked the sun from entering the room. The only light n the room was the light from the chandelier and even that was very dim. 'Why is his office so dark? He's gonna ruin his eyes if he does all his paper work in a room this dark!' I thought to myself.

"Since you have finished your training with the trash you will now be training with the shark trash." Xanxus said not even looking up from the paper work he was doing.

"Yes Boss." I said before walking toward doors. Before I left the room I turned around and told Xanxus. "Boss if you continue to do your paper work in such dim light you are gonna have to get glasses." I said before quickly leaving the room. I continued down the hall before a thought occurred to me.

"When do I start!" I quickly ran back to boss' office before opening the door. "Boss when do I start the training!" I exclaimed hurriedly. I heard Xanxus sigh before tossing me something, I caught it in one hand before opening it.

"That will give you the necessary information you need for this training session with the shark trash." he told me. I bowed before closing the door and going to my room to look over the information. When I reached my room I tossed my coat onto the bed before sitting at the desk.

_'I'll be training in basic sword play. Great I'm gonna die before I have any chance to actually accomplish my goal.'_ I thought to myself and restraining myself from face palming. Yes I may know how to use tessen very well but I can already see myself cutting myself with the sword. I continue reading through the given information and sighed in relief when it said that it would start with wooden swords.

When I got to the end of information it said that training would start early, early meaning five in the morning early. Not wanting to let any precious sleep escape from me I quickly got ready for bed and slowly fell asleep thinking of what kind of training awaits me.

**~End of chapter 7~**

**A.N: Sorry for the short chapter, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also I'm sorry for the very late update. Hopefully the next won't take too long. Oh and no need to worry I won't abandon this fanfiction! :) If you have any comments please p.m or review! Oh Also Tsuna was 10 in this chapter**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
